nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Elloe
Elloe was created by Greg Pak and Carlo Pagulayan and made her debut in The Incredible Hulk #93 during the Planet Hulk story arc. Origin Elloe Kaifi was born on the planet Sakaar, shortly after the Spike War. Her people are known as "Imperials" or "Pinkies" (due to the colour of their skin). Her childhood consisted of being a member of the elite in an Oligarchy. Her father, Ronan Kaifi was the Representative of the Fifth Regional Community Congress. She received a classical education and many other privileges that most children her age did not. She came to the conclusion that the only thing that really mattered in life was power. She has little moral conscience, and as a child did not seem to have a problem betraying those around her to meet her ends. Mayor Story Arcs As a young adult, she found herself in gladiatorial enslavement along Lavin Skee. She was taken to the Maw, a gladiatorial training facility. The reason for this enslavement was her families protests against a tribute increase imposed by the Red King. In the Maw, she, her father, and the captain of her families guard, Lavin Skee would have to fight several others including the Hulk and his soon to be Warbound comrades. Upon entering the Maw, her father contested the fact that his rights as a citizen were violated by being sentenced without trial. Instantly, he was killed by Primus Vand, the trainer of the Maw. Elloe seemed unmoved by this and when word was given to fight, both she and Lavin faired well, although she admittedly was not a fighter, she was a quick learner. She continuing to fighting alongside Hulk and the other gladiators, until a rebel uprising promised her freedom. Hulk chose not to back this uprising and it was soon quelled. She chose to leave with the other rebels rather than stay with the Hulk and his comrades. Lavin was not present during this time, but was grief stricken when he leaned of the events. He fought well in the next gladiatorial games but fell. Upon his death, the survivors honoured him and became the Warbound to him and each other. Since Lavin was a member of the Warbound, Elloe received protection by the surviving gladiators who were Warbound. Lavin had sworn an oath to protect Elloe, therefore the members of the Warbound had to honour that oath as if it was their own. She and the others were soon freed by the Silver Surfer, who had been similarly forced into the gladiatorial fighting. Now freed, Elloe joined the Warbound and committed herself to the destruction of the empire forces. In their journeys they attacked and freed all the slaves in the Maw. The Hulk gave her the option of killing Primus Vand, but she declined. Later Primus was found with his throat slit. When questioned on his death, Elloe just laughed. Continuing to fight the empire, the Red King was finally defeated by the Hulk and killed wild robots. Though the Imperials were free of the tyranny of the Red King, many clung to the belief that they were the superior race on Sakaar, and that lesser races such as the "Natives" or "Bugs" should be forced into servitude. Elloe discovered her mother who was one such person. Defending her mother, Elloe entered combat with her Imperials, as sighted in the laws of Sakaar, against fellow Warbound Miek, and his fellow Natives. Hulk resolved this conflict before anyone was hurt and convinced the two races to make peace. The peace did not last long, however. The ship that had brought the Hulk to Sakaar exploded, doing extreme damage to the planet. Elloe's mother was near ground zero at the time, and did not survive. So Elloe found herself once again bound for war. This time against Earth, more particular the four so called hero's, Black Bolt, Dr. Strange, Mr. Fantastic, and Iron Man. World War Hulk Elloe, as like all of the Warbound, played an active role in World War Hulk. She single handedly defeated Spider-Man in the initial battle, and later fought Ronin and Echo outside Dr Strange's secret hide out. She had more than proved herself in battle by the end of the war, and indeed she did learn to fight as she stated when she was first enslaved. Warbound After the war, what was left of the Warbound were protecting Elloe, who was critically wounded herself with her own spear to stop them from fighting with each other. The group ended up in a heated battle with The Leader, who had erected a gamma dome. This dome not only healed Elloe, but granted her strength as well. Elloe is strong and driven, and has come a long way in a short time. She is not afraid to speak or act on what she thinks is right, and is very stubborn to anything less. Category:Protagonists